Li Yuanfang
Description * Male Human Cultivator * Lin Feng 7th disciple. * He originates from the River Map Sect and studied under the River Map Grandmaster. * Zhu Yi who is also talented in the field of formations commented that only 5 others below the Immortal soul could compete with Li Yuanfang(aurous core) in the field of formations. * Li Yuanfang. ** Age: 17 years and 2 months ** Current realm of cultivation: Beginner Stage of Foundation Establishment Stage ** Talent Statistics: Innate Ability – 7 points; Intelligence – 9 points; Determination – 9 points; Fortune – 6 points ** Recommended model of education: Deep understanding of formations. Astonishing gift. Recommended to be the path of development for the future. Personality Its been mentioned that Li Yuanfang has a paranoid perfectionist personality such that he keeps a strict schedule for everything including daily life and cultivation. He is not afraid of pointing out the errors of others even if it may be his master or an unkown expert which may offend them. This leads to him being ostracised by the members of the River Map Sect. He has been stated numerous times to never use words like "if" "maybe" "perhaps" and only say things that he is completely sure of. His dream and goal in life is to observe complex and extraordinary formations such as the Supreme Yin-Yang Void Formation of the Great Void Sect, Immortal Heaven Universal Sword Formation, Vairocana Formation, and Lin Feng's Two Elements of Creation Formation. History Li Yuanfang originates from the River Map Sect, but in the competition for the Kun Peng Treasure he was the only survivor of his sect. He was buying time and obstructing danger so his sect members could escape but in the end the other members all died and Yuanfang was saved by Zhu Yi and the others (which greatly surprised Lin Feng because Zhu Yi picked up a diferent type of 'treasure'). In the end due to Yuanfang being saved by the disciples and being charmed by the 2 Elements of Creation Formation joined the Celestial Sect of Wonders Techniques/Formations River Map Formation Mantra Great Classic of the Ways of Virtues: Eight Trigrams Xuanshu Dao Mantra Chapter 1: Great Celestial Way of the Eight Trigrams * Dongzheng Treasure Mirror Spell Formation * Xuanshu Inverse 8 Triagrams Mystic Formation * Nine Heavens Squall Formation (improved) * Nine Heavens Lightning Formation (borrowed) Chapter 2: 4 Appearance Heaven-Cleaving Script * Heluo Heavenly Gate Formation ** North: Luo River Heavenly Formation *** Nine Luminaries Heaven-Crushing Formation ** South: Fire God-Slaughtering Formation *** Heaven-Destroying Sword Formation ** East: Light Dust Spell-Manifesting Formation *** Two Elements of Creation Formation ** West: Black Nightmare Saint-Trapping Formation *** Nameless Ancient Formation (from the Yingzhou Celestial Mountain) River Abode Disciple Mantra * 8 Gates Stabilizing Formation * Termination Killing Formation Items Foundation Establishment Aurous Core * Xuanjing Silk Belt->Tan Yunqing Nascent Soul * Azure Heavens Thunder Bead->Tan Yunqing Magic Treasure -Metaplasia * Soul-Repressing Clock Cultivation Yuanfang's cultivation revolves mostly around pure formation and magic theory. He has been stated by Zhu Yi that only 5 others below the Immortal Soul would have ability that rivals the aurous core stage Yuanfang. Lin Feng also states that he is the most exclusive among his disciples and will not branch out to study any other mantra and spells besides formations and Lin Feng's Heavenly Classic of the Ways of Virtues for cultivation. The only time he studies other spells and mantras is when he is trying to understand an opponent. * Yuanfang was in the foundation establishment when he and Lin Feng met. He got up to this stage with River Map Formation Mantras and Abhijnas. Afterwards he started using the Heavenly Classic of the Ways of Virtues. Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Male Category:Disciples